1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the construction of wall frames, and more particularly, to a template for constructing wall frames.
2. Prior Art
The use of frame walls, often referred to as “stud walls,” is universally known. Standard building materials, such as two by fours and two by sixes, are placed vertically on a bottom plate at the bottom of the wall frame and with a top plate at the top of the wall frame. Studs are placed vertically between the base plate and the top plate and are spaced from one another at a predetermined distance, often times on sixteen inch centers. However, the spacing of the studs may be more or less than sixteen inches on centers. Usually, the building materials for wall frames are purchased with the desired length but, if not, the building materials must be cut to the desired length.
Wall frames are frequently partially constructed in a horizontal position and then are lifted to a vertical position. In the past. the spacing of the building materials has been done individually by measurement.